<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Lights and Opera Delights by CommanderBayban</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420736">Fairy Lights and Opera Delights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBayban/pseuds/CommanderBayban'>CommanderBayban</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autistic Sixth Doctor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen, Neurodivergent Doctor (Doctor Who), Stimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBayban/pseuds/CommanderBayban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into the Doctor's nightly stimming routine.</p>
<p>(Prompt 2—stimming)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autistic Sixth Doctor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy Lights and Opera Delights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Evelyn bought the Doctor twinkling rainbow fairy lights for his room, his nightly bouts of alone time have been a lot more pleasant as far as stimming habits were concerned.</p>
<p><strong>Step one</strong>: turn down main lights until maximum darkness is achieved; fairy lights automatically switch on</p>
<p><strong>Step two</strong>: plop into favourite spinny desk chair and make self comfortable</p>
<p><strong>Step three</strong>: apply headphones and play whatever showtune or operatic number was stuck in head on repeat</p>
<p>Depending on how ‘stimmy’ of a mood he was in, he’d give that old chair a twist and watch as the world of colour spun around him. The oddly satisfying feeling of controlled dizziness satisfied his occasional craving for vestibular input; while the lights, music, and singing helped with his visual, auditory, and vocal needs, respectively.</p>
<p>After taking a test drive of the Orchestrator’s Optimum Gliding Machine™ back in the Clutch, the Doctor sometimes considered purchasing one for himself (much to Evelyn’s chagrin!). As one adjusted their weight from side to side or forward and backward, the chair would propel in the intended direction producing a slight jolt of energy through the body, not unlike the prickly numbness when one’s leg falls asleep. Even if Evelyn found the chair a tad annoying with overuse, she’d soon be a converter when navigating the TARDIS interior became a whole lot quicker!</p>
<p>Speaking of the TARDIS interior, how perfect it was that the walls could be switched to a soundproof mode. Finally, the Doctor could belt out “Nessun Dorma” or “Funiculì, Funiculà” as passionately as he desired! Naysayers be dashed!</p>
<p>
  <i>All'alba vincerò!</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>